The Lost Saga
by Yuki Kyuu Aizawa
Summary: After hearing a conversation about what her parents will do with her, the young girl Louise, decides to venting in to the basement that was forbidden for others to go too. Meet with an ancient stone door and runes. The door opens to Louise's touch. What she finds inside changes her life.
1. Introduction

It was well known among the staff of the Vallière estate, that it was forbidden to enter into the basement of the estate. Why it was forbidden; the staff didn't know. That unknown caused rumors to surface. Some of the more innocent tales said that it was probably where they stored their most valuable treasure. Family heirlooms that are centuries old. Then there were the slightly more insidious rumors; that the Vallière were keeping a vampire or other unnatural creature down there. The more outrageous stories, the ones that were only whispered about in the servants quarters, were that the Vallière kept Commoner women down there.

The only ones who really knew the truth were the Duke and Duchess Vallière. Nobody was allowed near the door that lead to the basement. To even try to approach it was enough for Duchess Vallière to provide punishment. Naturally the punishment was harsh.

When the servants weren't gossiping about the unknown basement, they were talking about the youngest daughter of the Vallière. At the age of six, she still had no ability to cast magic. The servants always gossiped about how she would probably be exiled, made a Commoner like they were. It was a vindictive sort of pleasure that they got imagining the young girl having to work as hard with calloused hands as they were.

Not even the Duke and Duchess knew what to do with her. They were unsure if they should marry her off, or if they would have to exile her. Louise, the youngest of the Vallière, overheard them discussing their youngest child's magical future. Or lack thereof and how to deal with the undesirable situation. She was normally overlooked because of her small frame and diminutive nature letting her fade into the background. Not in the least thanks to her long since having picked up on the grief it caused whenever someone took notice of her failures. It allowed her to hear plenty of rumors and often things that no six year old girl should really hear.

Hearing her parents talk about her like that had shattered what resolve the little girl held on to. Like children her age tended to, she wanted her parents to dote and fawn over her. She wanted them to tell her that they loved her, that she was good enough in their eyes as she was. That she did well.

Louise waited in place until her mother and father had gone to bed. Sure the guards roamed the halls, but the sneaky little girl knew all the secret chambers and had long since memorised the guard schedules as well as to how to exploit gaps in them. She was lacking in magical ability, not smarts!

Moving as quiet as a mouse, she weaved through the hallways, until finally she reached her destination.

The door to the basement was imposing. Constructed out of massive wood and covered all over in heavy wrought-iron reminiscent of some of the fortress gates she remembered from trips with her mother.

To Louise it was as if a dragon standing guard over its lair, looming high over her small stature. With a gulp of conviction Louise stretched her small hands out to the door, touching the knob. She twisted it and pushed with all her weight, the door giving way with an eerie creek as it slowly swung open. Stairs descended further down into the unfathomable darkness. Young Louise swallowed, hesitating for a moment, before pulling a lantern from her belt.

With the light casting shadows on the wall, she descended. Step by step, she grew closer to the bottom. A cold chill seemed to be in the air but Louise ignored it. When she finally reached the bottom, she was met with a strange sight. It was another door. But this time a stone door even larger than before and by the looks of it thousands of years old. An ethereal glow came from runes that had been etched onto the door.

Runes that she barely recognized despite the pride she took in her studies as her magic failed her. Recognizing a similarity here and there, maybe, but by and large just adding to a jumbled mess of indecipherable signs.

What she could understand where the images carved into the spaces in between that she took notice of as soon as she leaned in in closer examination and bathed them in the light of her lone lantern.

Now illuminated by more than the ambient light of the pulsing runes, strangely enticing magic her young mind noted, she could recognize a mural, similar to the tapestries her family had in their halls, depicting a hooded man and woman standing together against attackers of some sort.

The next one stole her breath though. A woman running through another man with a sword. And by the halo depicted above his head he was a holy man, albeit one that Louise could not recognize. What she did see were the elven ears depicted on the women. Just what was it about these doors that made her family this secretive?

Louise, now even more curious reached out for the door. The moment her hand touched the smooth stone, the runes suddenly winked out and with a grinding that was sure to awaken the entire estate; the door swung outward on its own accord. A warm musty air blew into Louise's face, causing the little girl to scrunch her nose up.

Slowly she traipsed into the room. Louise looked around, and heard chain rattling. She brought the lantern forward, to find herself facing a blond haired woman.

"A Human child?" The woman questioned, dull eyes staring at Louise. Her blond hair was a nearly impossible length, spread out through the entire length of the room and then curling up on itself. The chains rattle again as the woman closes her eyes and leans her head back against the ancient stone wall. "No, your just another hallucination." She whispered.

Louise could only tilt her head cutely. Were the servants right in the fact that her mother and father kept women in the basement. She observed the woman's face, before her eyes trailed to the long pointed ears. She could only gasp., nearly dropping the lantern.

"An Elf?!"

The woman gave a slightly bemused smirk. "You're the first hallucination that's scared that I'm an Elf." She says. She opened her eyes to observe Louise, who could only stare in wide eyed shock. "Unless..." She mused to herself. A smile, not entirely sane, stretched across her face. A chuckle spewed forth from her lips, before it became a full blown laugh.

Louise, now over the fact that an Elf was in her parents basement was wondering what was so funny. And it must have shown on her face.

The Elf stopped laughing, grin still wide on her face. Louise could only yelp when the elf lunged at her, picking her up in her arms. And then she was kissed. It was a peck, a quick one, one that had Louise making a face. She reached up, pushing the insane Elf away from her.

"Thank you, thank you!" The woman shouted in joy. She halted in her jubilation when she felt a familiar burning sensation return. She looked down at her hand still resting on a struggling ineffectively with pushing her away Louise's shoulder, finding herself surprised at the rune, that damning rune, retraced. She glanced back over to the little girl, her eyes narrowing. "You, you're a..." She didn't finish her sentence.

She couldn't really blame the child. Not ruly, as it was her own fault for doing something as impulsive as kissing anyone when she knew the meaning. But still, the fact that the Gandalfr runes had been inscribed on her skin again, told her all she needed to know about who set her free, and how she accomplished it, only for her to put on new chains all by herself.

She felt like laughing in hysteria, or crying. Then promptly resolved to do neither. Had certainly enough of that in the past… however long it was. Instead there were important matters for her to attend to!

"You, what's your name?" The elf woman questioned.

"L-Louise." The little girl told her.

"Well Louise thank you for freeing me from that insufferable prison. Did you know that all these stone bricks were cut the exact same way and set in a very specific pattern? But that the stonemason did make tiny mistakes like how the third one from the left in the fourth row has two scratched?" The elf stared at Louise for an answer with intimidating intensity. Only continuing with a prideful laugh at Louise's hesitant nod once she did spot the marks after looking closely.

"Kept me occupied for some time to find all the little flaws in the craftsmanship they thought nobody would ever notice in a lifetime! Shows you how long I've been trapped in here... I think it has been..." She trailed off wistfully to think about it. "I have actually no idea. Damn them for not giving me a sundial!

Yet just as quickly as the fury burst fore it abated again. Banished in favor of more productive and important thoughts. "I could go for some food though. Something sweet maybe. How long has it been since I've eaten?" She shrugged, not really caring about the small details. "Eh, I'll figure it out later." She turned to look back at Louise. The wide smile returning to her face.  
'This Elf is crazy.' Louise thought. 'And rude, she still hasn't told me her name either.' The Elf suddenly picked Louise up, striding out of the room and up the stairs in ground eating steps. "Put me down!" The child demanded. The elf woman didn't listen, just grinning and humming to herself all the while.

She moved through the hallways like a ghost, somehow avoiding the guards despite not knowing them as Louise did. Finally they had somehow arrived at the kitchen, though how the rude elf knew where to find them was beyond Louise. Leftovers from the dinner tonight, having been left out. Louise was dropped and the elf flung herself at the food. She stuffed her mouth, before grabbing a glass of wine from the counter, drained it, before simply throwing it behind her.

All the while, Louise could only stare in horror. And then it dawned on her. "Mother is going to kill me!" The six year old shouted.

"This fruit is delectable." The elf says, ignoring Louise's blight.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Louise shouted, her mind finally starting to overload.

The elf swallowed, before putting down the leg of some bird. "Me?" The woman questioned. She tilted her head, as if nobody had ever asked her that question before. "Hmm," the hum irked the young Vallière.

"I'm Sasha." 

**_Author's Note_**

_This came about because I haven't seen anybody do Sasha at all. Anyways, leave a review and tell me what you guys think._


	2. Chapter One

This was a predicament that they had found themselves in. Sasha eyed the group of bandits that were currently surrounding them. They were typical bandits, but that didn't mean they should be underestimated. Always overestimate your opponent, Sasha's first rule of combat. She had been drilling her rules into Louise since she had been freed from that awful prison.

The reason the two found themselves in this situation was simple. They had been allowed to have a day off during the springtime familiar summoning event. Sasha had been able to convince Louise they should head into the city.

Osmond was the only one who knew that Louise had Sasha as her familiar. And the Vallière had told him in no uncertain terms to keep his mouth shut on the matter. Osmond was finally able to learn for himself that day just how terrifying politically the Vallière were able to be if they ever felt the need to.

Though the official reason given for Louise's exemption from attendance was because she had summoned a familiar already that had died when she was younger. This was much to the chagrin of Louise. As many a horrible rumor were spread among her peers that it was because she had caused it to explode. That she was excused because she kept exploding them.

That was why they had been ambushed on the road by a group of bandits on the way there. Sasha had ordered Louise to hide behind a tree when she spotted the first sign of trouble. No point in putting something you protected in harm's way if you can avoid the need to cover said someone. Another of her rules, one that Louise still only mostly followed grudgingly.

And that was how they found themselves in their current situation. She sighed, checking to make sure her cloak's hood wouldn't fall off. She didn't want to reveal she was an elf, even to bandits; even if these bandits were more than likely going to die. Sometimes one loose end could get away afterall. She gave the sword at her waist a check. It wasn't her old blade, but it had been serving her faithfully since she was released.

It surprised Sasha just how much trouble a daughter of a family like the Vallière could get into. Especially if you considered that said family had Karin the Heavy Wind. And yet, Sasha had no end of assassination and kidnapping attempts that she had foiled. All aimed at the youngest daughter. She had somehow gained the grudging respect of Karin, even if the two were like oil and water.

"I'm going to warn you only once. If you take one more step, your life is forfeit." The bandits chuckled, disregarding what she had just stated. They crept closer; eyes filled with something Sasha didn't really want to analyze. 'Why are Humans always so foolish?' She thought.

She dashed forward in a blur of fluid motion. A flash of steel! An arc of blood! And the first of the bandits had fallen to the ground; a pool of red liquid spreading out under him. The bandits halted there in shock for a second. It was a fatal error on their part.

The second rule of Sasha's rules of combat. Don't show any hesitance. She spun on the ball of her right foot, lifting her left leg. Hooking the knee pit with his head, before slamming it down! The momentum caused the bandit's head to slam hard against the ground. Sasha didn't waste any time, thrusting her sword forward into the bandit and momentarily pinning him to the ground through his stomach. By now the three remaining bandits had snapped out of their shock.

They charged forward at Sasha; their weapons drawn and gleaming in the afternoon light. The first bandit swung his sword. He was aiming to cut open Sash's stomach. With lightning fast reflexes; Sasha brought out a curved knife; parrying the sword. Then, just as quickly she swept her own sword across his throat.

That was the third rule of Sasha's rules of combat. Always go for the quickest way to kill the enemy. To not kill them quickly means that you leave an opening. Even if they are injured; they still have a chance to injure or even kill you.

Whoosh! Sasha quickly dodged out of the way of the second bandit; his morning-star coming down into his dead comrade's body. He only had just enough time to pull out before a blade is stabbed through his chest. She quickly kicked him off the sword, before turning to face the last bandit.

This man eyed her wearily. He looked at the bodies of the other bandits, deciding that it was safer just to run. Rule number four of Sasha's rules of combat; never turn your back to the enemy; even if it seems you can run away. It'll get you killed. Sasha aimed the knife she had using to parry before throwing it. The knife sails through the air, before piercing his lower back.

He stumbled, unable to catch himself in time. The next moment, Sasha was stabbing him through the heart. When she pulled her sword out; she turned to survey the scene of the admittedly, one sided fight.

"Well, I did warn them." She mused. "You can come out from behind the tree now Louise." When the words left her mouth, the pinkette she had known for the last several years appeared from behind said cover. Large enough to hide the entirety of her admittedly tiny companion's frame.

Louise took in the scene of the carnage. Her already pale face grew even paler. She took in a breath through her nose, instantly regretting her action. The air was tinged with the coppery smell of blood. She gagged; trying to figure out what to say in this situation. "It's not that bad Louise," Sasha flatly intoned.

"Not that bad?! You massacred them!" Exploded Louise. 'Ah, there's the spitfire I know.' Sasha thought to herself. It had always amused her when Louise got this riled up. Which happened to this day despite their shared experiences.

"To be fair, I did warn them," Sasha shrugged her shoulders; nudging over one of the bodies with her foot. They probably had some type of bounty that she could collect on them.

Bloodshed had stopped bothering Sasha long ago. She had been the familiar of Brimir. She had gotten used to bloodshed. And then she had killed Brimir. Sasha's hands curled into a fist at the memory that started to return to her. '_Don't think about it.'_ She ordered herself.

She heard Louise take several steps forward. "You're covered in blood!" Exclaimed Louise. Sasha looked down to find that Louise was right. Splotches of blood stained her cloak. She shrugged. She didn't really know what the big deal was. All it meant was that people would be avoiding them on the street. It was also good for haggling (intimidating) merchants. The guards also wouldn't bother them because Louise was a noble; it wouldn't do to pester a noble without due cause. A little bloodshed from going about a noble's work was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Louise, why don't you go back to the horse?" Sasha gently suggested. Her master could only raise an eyebrow, not understanding why Sasha wanted her to do that now. Sasha didn't pay Louise any mind, raising her sword into the air. She brought it down. Louise gasped. She turned away or else she may have lost the contents of her stomach.

"What in Brimir's name are you doing!?" The pinkette hissed. Sasha's eyes narrowed. Louise had broken a rule. One that Louise always made sure that she followed or else she would draw her familiar's fierce ire. That rule was mentioning Brimir's name around Sasha. It was a rule that everybody who knew Sasha followed. At least after the first few incidents.

Sasha would forgive it this time though. She understood that Louise wasn't used to seeing the head being taken off a body. But only this time. "What does it look like," she questioned.

"That's desecrating a body!" Shrilled Louise. "Even if their bandits, their bodies should be left intact."

Sasha could only roll her eyes at how naive Louise was being. "Scum like this doesn't deserve that Louise. If I had failed to stop them, they would have killed us or done something much worse. And I can't exactly claim the bounty if I don't have proof that their demise." Her hand had been forced by Karin. Any money that Karin sent was for Louise only. Sasha had to make her own money. 'And she had the gall to sprout some horse shit about how it would help me learn the modern world. She just doesn't like me.' "Now be a good little girl and go wait by the horse like I told you too. I'll be done in a minute."

Louise opened her mouth. "You are unbelievable!" She shouted, "You barbaric woman! And I'm not a little girl anymore!" The shouting was loud, but something Sasha was used to. She watched as her master stomped off to the horse. 'She probably won't talk to me until we are in Tristain.'

Now that Louise wasn't there to watch, she could do what she actually wanted to. Channeling the spirits, she had them make several bags so she could stuff the heads of the bandits into them. Then she picked the bags up before heading to the horse. Louise sat on top, arms crossed against her chest. She was looking away from Sasha demonstratively.

Sasha made sure to tie the bags on the side of the horse before climbing on. She then set the horse in motion. Leaving behind the bodies of the bandits to be eaten by wild animals and insects.

It was an hour later that they arrived in Tristain. Sasha left the horse at the stable and then went to collect the bounty on the bandits head. It took some negotiation but she was finally able to get a good amount of money. And now they were walking on the streets. People would stop and stare at them, watching Sasha wearily because of her blood-stained cloak. Sasha still found most Humans to be… a bit too much for her taste. Only Louise was the exception.

Speaking of Louise, she still wasn't talking to her. "How long are you going to skulk?" Silence was the only answer that she got. Sasha sighed, watching the stores. They were just about to pass by a weapon shop, but Sasha stopped Louise. There was a familiar feeling emitting from the shop. Something Sasha hadn't felt in quite a long while.

She dragged Louise into the shop, hoping to figure out what that feeling was. "Welcome." The store-owner greeted. He did a double take as he saw what Sasha was wearing. It wasn't often that people came into his store trying to mask their identity. Normally it was a noble, one who wouldn't want to be seen shopping in a Commoner's store. However the girl next to her looked to be a noble, and she didn't hide her features. And normally the potential customer certainly wasn't blood smeared!

Sasha ignored the paling man; looking over row and row of weapons. Most of them weren't meant for combat. They were decorative or ceremonial. Nothing that one would actually use in a proper fight. And those who did would probably end up dead. Instead she found herself going over to the equivalent of a bargain bin. Normally Sasha wouldn't even think of doing this. Weapons that weren't in good repair had a tendency to fail when needed the most. Either the rust would dull the edge or the blade itself would fall apart. It wasn't something that Sasha wanted to deal with. Especially on the battlefield.

It was digging through the bargain bin that her hand accidentally touched a very familiar handle. Six thousands years might have passed, but Sasha would never forget the blade. That all too familiar feeling in her hand calling back all kinds of memories.

It turned her stomach to be holding it again. Even with all the rust covering its surface it was clearly the same blade that had pierced, no killed, Brimir. Yet, it was also the sword that she would need if she wanted to protect Louise against the greatest of foes just like she did before.

There was one thing that was bothering Sasha. The fact that the blade wasn't talking. She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out why. She had made it so Derflinger could move from weapon to weapon. Yet, where was he, it, whatever. The enchantment should have lasted longer than six thousand years.

Still, it was a familiar weapon. She didn't want to think about what she had used it for, but…

"What are you looking at Sasha?" Louise questioned, causing the elf to jump slightly. She swiftly turned around. Eyes narrowing at the large grin stretched across Louise's face at having caused her familiar to jump. She would get back at Louise later, and the paling face of Louise told her that her charge knew that. Or it could be the look in her eyes that promised future suffering for the petite girl.

Either way payback would be hers. "I'm thinking about taking this sword." Louise eyed the blade, wondering why she would want that rusted old thing. Sasha could see the question and responded to her. "it's because everything else in this shop is junk," She said it calmly but loud enough so the shop owner could hear her. The owner frowned at Sasha, but she couldn't care.

Instead she walked over to the counter placing the ancient sword on it. "That blade has been there for ever, are you sure you want this?" The shop-owner questioned. Sasha only nodded. "Fine, I'll give it to you for 1 sou." Sasha raised an eyebrow. Instead she throw five deniers on the counter.

"I'll give you five deniers but I'll also have my master give good word to mouth about the place." Sasha told him. The shop-keeper frown, rubbing his chin. He was unsure about this. However having word of his shop spread among the noble circles would be good for his business.

Finally after going through the pros and cons of selling the blade for less he nodded. "Alright, you've got yourself a deal."

With their business concluded, Louise and Sasha head out the shop. "Now then shall we head back Louise?" She looked over to find a thoughtful look on Louise's face. "Hello… Louise you there?" Sasha waved her hand in front of Louise's face, finally getting her attention.

"Huh?" Louise blinked, taking a step back. "Sorry, just thinking. Let's just head back to the academy now. It'll be nightfall by the time we return." Sasha watched as she walked a head of her, unsure of what was happen.

'_I'll keep an eye on her for a while.' _She thought to herself, quickly following behind her.

**_Author's Note_**

_Originally this was suppose to be longer, but I started to not be able to figure out how to end this. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I'm iffy on the combat scene. Those waiting for The Flame of the Void, I'm working on the next chapter. It's just really slow right now. _


End file.
